


A Wound from the Hive

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Fyris returns from slaying Ravana with major wounds. Estinien explodes.





	A Wound from the Hive

"How could you let her get harmed!"  
"Estinien, this isn't Ysayle's fault!"  
"You're right boy, it's your damn fault, I told you you were sending her to her death!"  
"She's not dead, you need to have more faith in her!"  
"And you all need to start caring about her more and stop piling up your burdens on her!"  
"Estinien..." Fyris coughed.  
"Do not say a thing. We need to take you to safety."  
"We could bring her back to Tailfeather and..."  
"She might not have time," Estinien growled.  
"I'm fine, really..."  
"You're not. Boy, make yourself useful and ask the Vath for hospitality."  
"R-right away."

Still very thankful for the gifts Fyris and her friends had brought, the Vath were more than happy to provide for a small hut. Estinien quickly got Fyris inside and started disrobing her without a second thought. Alphinaud gasped and looked away.

"No time to be shy, do something about her wounds."  
"Maybe Ysayle would be more suited for that task, being a woman and..."  
"I won't let her get close to Fyris again, you heard me? Get to work."  
"Estinien please, you're frightening him."

The dragoon simply shook his head and started cleaning up a major wound on her leg while Alphinaud gave her some cures.

"I swear it's not as bad as it looks," she croaked.  
"Yet it does look pretty bad. What did you do?"  
"Slayed the primal, what else."

She started chuckling but her laugh turned into coughs, and she had to quickly wipe the blood off her mouth, hoping Estinien wouldn't notice.

"Do not waste your time. I saw."  
"I'm sorry."

The dragoon simply shook his head.

"Boy, take care of that wound. I'll clean up the lesser ones."  
"Right."  
"Please Alphinaud do not burden yourself with guilt, you've done nothing wrong."  
"No, Estinien is right. I ask too much of you."  
"Stop fighting, you two! I..."

Fyris stopped and hissed as Estinien started cleaning a wound on her ribcage.

"Broken rib?" he asked.  
"One or two."  
"You're insufferable."

The two elezen continued cleaning up, closing up, curing wounds in silence. The young woman was in so much pain she could not find her words anymore and had to give up on easing the tensions between the two. This would have to wait. After a solid hour, Alphinaud declared he had done everything he could, and that Fyris just needed rest. Finishing a tight bandage around her ribs, Estinien stayed by her side for a while longer.

"Thank you," Fyris muttered as he finished.  
"You are welcome."  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"I am not. Please lie down."

She obeyed. He gently covered her with a blanket and started putting his gloves back on when Fyris interrupted him.

"Your hands are nice," she stated with a smile.  
"That is the first time anyone has told me such a thing."

She reached for his right hand, her finger curling around his index first, just gently touching his skin. She then sprawled his hand wide open and pressed her palm against his. Her hand was small enough that the tips of her fingers would barely graze the base of his. She marveled at how different their hands were.

"Yours is small."  
"I know. It doesn't bother me though."

She gently pulled his hand towards her face, making his larger palm cup her cheek. She pressed herself against it, sighing happily.

"I like it when you're touching me."

He laughed gently.

"I have just been touching you for one full hour."  
"I wish wounds wouldn't be the sole reason you touch me."

Realizing the extent of what she'd just blurted out, Fyris tried to distract him with a coughing fit, but to no avail. The elezen was looking straight at her in silence, considering what to say. She blushed.

"Is the Warrior of Light touch starved?" he chuckled. "That is unexpected."  
"Don't make fun of me, please."  
"I am not. In fact, I was just telling myself I'd be happy to provide. But for now..."

He kissed her hand gently before getting up to leave.

"Please get some rest. We will see what we can do about those cravings of yours later."


End file.
